


Forced First

by VampirePaladin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Gen, Pre-Het, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Doctor needs a push to start something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicforswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/gifts).



“I could tell there was something special about her. I just knew that Martha Jones and myself could have been amazing together. After Rose was trapped and Donna refused to travel with me I just knew I had to travel with Martha no matter what,” the voice of the Doctor said in an oddly robotic manner.

“Awe, how sweet,” Amy said. She did not address it to anyone in particular. The Scottish woman was alone in the TARDIS. Every so often she coughed into her Kleenex or wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Having a cold was normally miserable. When you were stuck alone in a spaceship with a backdoor into the Doctor’s diaries you had a fun time.

“Play more on Martha Jones.”

“I think Martha Jones may have some small feelings for me. She is ruining it. I wanted Martha to remind me of Grace, some of the last happy memories I have before the Time War. I did not want her to fall in love with me like Grace did.”

Amy frowned. She did not like where this was going.

“Martha Jones has decided to leave me. How could she do this to me? Acknowledging her feelings would have just led to problems. My way was the best way. Why doesn’t she see this?”

Amy Pond began to seethe. How could the Doctor, one of her closest friends, do this to someone he had called his friend? She was not happy with him at all.

When Rory and the Doctor returned she was waiting for them in all her Scottish and flu fueled passion. Rory has been the smart one, he kept his ears open and his mouth shut. The Doctor’s instinct for self-preservation was not as strong as Mr. Pond’s was.

“Oh Amy, we were just talking about how, for once, absolutely nothing unexpected happened on the planet we were visiting. Well, nothing unexpected as long as you don’t count that whole almost being sacrificed to the statue of cybernetic cow.”

“Martha Jones,” Amy barked.

“What about Martha? She’s a friend of mine. A doctor. She’s great in a pinch. How do you know Martha? She isn’t your doctor, is she?”

“I’ve been in your diary. I know how you treated her. You were a complete arse.”

“Doctor…” was the only word Rory offered. He sounded a bit disappointed.

“It was complicated. There were things going on. I was recovering from some very big losses.”

“Well, there aren’t things going on right now!”

The Doctor had protested. He talked about how he had been a completely different man back then. Claims that he did not want to make this friendship complicated fell on deaf ears.

He was never exactly sure how he had ended up on Martha’s doorstep with Amy standing right behind him. If he thought about it he could only remember being extremely clever and holding his ground against the oncoming supernova. When the door opened he was hoping to get help or at least sympathy from Martha. 

“Can I help you?” she asked with an amused smile.

“Martha Jones, my name is Amy Pond. The Doctor has something he wants to say to you.”

“Doctor?”

“New face that is all. So I will just be going now-“

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Amy said as she grabbed his arm before he could flee.

“Fine, but I don’t like being forced to do something. Martha, will you go out with me?”

“It will be a double date. I’ll be coming with my husband.”

“Well,” Martha considered it “alright.” She had long gotten over him, but seeing him and Amy interact reminded her of a brother and sister. It was kind of funny and cute. She liked it.

The Doctor’s face looked like he was a little boy that had just discovered all his toys being run over by an army of chartreuse Daleks. Martha was supposed to be the sensible one of his friends. She was off the Christmas card list… well, alright she was not off the list. But, he was not going to give her the nicest card design.

Amy arranged the date, time and place. Honestly, if she was going to be in charge of anything then maybe she should go on the date with Martha. He could stay behind with Rory and do human male bonding rituals. They could do that thing where they eat food and drink while yelling at the telly. What it that humans watched while doing that…Right, it was the History Channel. 

A certain red head was not going to let him get away. She made sure there was absolutely nothing that would get in the way of this double date. He was lucky that she did not try to pick his clothing out for him. She had reserved a lovely restaurant that employed a masterful Scottish chef, at least according to Amy.

“You look like a little boy being forced to go to dinner by his mum,” Martha said to him as the four walked to the restaurant.

“This was all Amy’s idea,” the Doctor might have been pouting a little when he spoke.

Martha laughed, “This isn’t really your style to begin with.”

“Then why did you agree?”

“Well, we are friends for one and two it didn’t seem like it would be a good idea to disagree with her.”

“Amy is-“

“I get it. I know she means well.”

“So this isn’t my style and I am willing to bet that this isn’t the type of date that is good enough for Doctor Martha Jones.”

“Doctor, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Amy was right about one thing, I did treat you poorly. I’m going to feel guilty for that for a long time. So let the new me make up for the old me doing you wrong.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

The two dropped further behind and then darted down a side street to where the TARDIS was conveniently parked.

“Have you ever eaten at Musso & Frank Grill? Humphrey Bogart should be eating dinner if we time it right.”

Martha’s reply could not be heard as the two disappeared into the TARDIS. That familiar sound rang out, a whisper on the wind for some and a familiar call to others. Amy smiled as she walked down the street with Rory.

She had only reserved the restaurant for two to begin with.


End file.
